Te amaba, ya no
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: -ItaSaku- Gore. Aún la puedo oír. La puedo ver. Intentó huir. No le dejé. Ahora ella está ahí. Con la mirada perdida. Con los labios entreabiertos. Con un línea que cruza su cuello...
1. La víctima

Hola (:

Salió a flote mi onda sádica y… bueno este es el resultado. Mi primer fic gore.

Aunque este es un One-Shot, claro (:

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, sin embargo, la historia es originalmente mía.

**Advertencia:** Fic gore. Asesinatos. Sangre. Sadismo. Estan advertidos. No quiero reviews de quejas. Si no soportan, no lo lean.

* * *

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ya todo estaba hecho.

No se arrepentía. Ella fue la que decidió huir. Ella lo abandonó, no él.

Tal vez no se lo merecía. Tal vez ella tenía la razón.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Desde su sofá la observó. La mirada vacía. La boca abierta. Las marcas de lágrimas. Su cabello revuelto. La fina línea que cruzaba su cuello.

La sangre.

Ella fue la culpable. No tuvo por qué irse.

Cerró los ojos. Volvió a escuchar los gritos. Las súplicas.

Ya era muy tarde.

Podía verla. Al pie de la puerta. Con sus maletas. Con su abrigo.

Podía escucharla. Su despedida. Las preguntas. Las respuestas.

···

- Me voy

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sí.

- Sabes que te amo.

- Yo no.

- Antes lo hacías.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué ya no?

- No sé.

- ¿Es por alguien?

- Sí.

- ¿Quién es?

- Tu hermano.

- ¿Sasuke?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué tiene él?

- No sé.

- ¿En qué es mejor que yo?

- En nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué te vas?

- Él me espera.

-¿Dónde?

- En su casa.

- ¿Ya lo pensaste?

- Sí.

- Quédate.

- No.

- Por favor.

- No.

- ¿Por qué?

- Lo amo.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No sé.

- ¿Entonces por qué te casaste conmigo?

- Te amaba.

- Mentira.

- Es verdad.

- Si te vas con él, no me amas.

- Te amaba, ya no.

- Te odio.

- Yo no.

- Entonces quédate.

- No puedo.

- Tampoco te puedes ir

- Sí puedo.

- Nuestro matrimonio se romperá.

- Lo sé.

·

Y fue ahí… fue ahí cuando pronunció esas palabras… que desencadenaron… su fin.

·

- Si no eres mía…

La tomó con fuerza de la cintura. La acercó a él. Ella tenía una expresión de terror.

Ella lloraba.

Tomó su cabeza y la echó para atrás. Su cuello estaba expuesto. Se sintió como un vampiro. Dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Vulnerable. Así se veía ella.

Ella suplicaba.

Sacó un kunai. Lo acercó a su cuello. No dudó. Un corte profundo. Todo terminó.

Ella moría.

- …no serás de nadie más.

···

Se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de su esposa. Ella aún tenía los ojos abiertos. Parecía que aún lo miraba.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer? – le susurró, mientras acariciaba su rostro – ¿Por qué, Sakura? No tenías que irte. No tenías que dejarme. No tenías. Te di la oportunidad. Podías quedarte. Pero no. Yo te amaba. ¿Por qué tú no? – se acercó más y le robó un beso de sus fríos labios. Muertos.

Itachi se dirigió a su sofá. Se hundió en él. Miró hacia la puerta.

Aún podía verla.

Aún podía oírla.

"Él me espera"

"Lo amo"

"Te amaba…

…ya no"

* * *

Mmm... este tipo de fics no es mi tipo, pero ya les dije, me vino la onda sádica (:

¿Reviews? (:


	2. El victimario

Mi lado sádico me está controlando xD.

He pensado en la historia y contará con tres capítulos… ¿Se podría decir Three-Shot o no existe xD? He descubierto que puedo escribir un romance recontra cursi, como también puedo hacer que tiemblen tan sólo con imaginar la sangre.

Espero les guste este capítulo, responde a una pregunta que me hicieron en un review.

* * *

**El victimario**

Habían pasado horas desde que murió. Él no dejaba de mirarla. Ella tampoco. Pobre. En parte, ella no tuvo la culpa. El culpable había sido… su hermano.

Él la sedujo. Él la alejó de él. Él era el culpable.

Él era el siguiente.

Se volvió a acercar a ella. Se agachó.

- Sé que no fue tu culpa, amor. Lo sé. Sé que te engañó. Te quiso alejar de mí. Te hizo daño. Te engañó. Ahora lo va a pagar. – le dio otro beso y salió de la casa.

Iba a paso lento. No necesitaba apurarse. Tenía el tiempo del mundo. Iba a cobrar venganza. Se equivocó. Había atacado a la víctima, cuando desde el inicio tuvo que haber atacado al victimario.

Llegó a su casa. Ya era de noche. Unas cuántas luces alumbraban. Seguía oscuro. Sonrió. Nadie vería lo que haría esa noche. Se coló por la ventana. Caminó lentamente. Él no estaba en la sala. Tendría que estar en el cuarto. Sacó su kunai.

Estaba listo.

Entró al dormitorio. Se vieron un segundo. El menor lo vio con confusión _y miedo. _Lo conocía. Reconoció esa mirada. Sadismo. Odio. Rencor. Venganza. Un poco de diversión. Retrocedió, y el mayor avanzó. En pocos segundos de pelea, Itachi tenía a Sasuke boca abajo en el suelo, con las manos atadas atrás. Perfecto. Que comience el deleite.

Pensó en darle el mismo fin que Sakura. No. No podía. Ella murió rápido. Un corte. Quizás ni lo sintió. Con él no. Él debía sufrir. Él la engañó. Él era el victimario. Iba a hacerle sufrir. Iba a hacerle pagar.

Hizo un corte en su espalda. Cerró los ojos para escuchar un grito. Nunca llegó. Eso lo hizo enfadar. Quería que le suplicara misericordia. Quería que le pidiera perdón. Quería que llegara a ese punto… donde ya ni siquiera pudiera gritar.

Le volteó la cabeza a la fuerza. Se moría por cortar su cuello. Sin embargo, no quería darle fin tan rápido. Otro grito. Otra sonrisa. Comenzó a hacer tajos en su perfecta piel nívea. Él gritaba de dolor. Itachi seguía cortando.

Observó el rostro de su hermano menor. Estaba sudando. Estaba llorando. El dolor se veía reflejado. Con sus ojos le pedía merced. Que triste. Él no tenía.

Tenía que encontrar un dolor mayor. Algo que le doliera. Que se revolcara de dolor. Vio su espalda. Su camiseta manchada de sangre fresca. Se le ocurrió algo. Sonrió.

Incrustó el kunai en su médula espinal. Oyó un grito devastador. Rió.

Él le suplicaba. _Detente. Por favor. Basta. _Música para sus oídos. El kunai siguió su camino hacia abajo. Sasuke se retorcía de dolor. _Por favor._ Bajaba lentamente por toda la espina dorsal de él. Cada grito lo estimulaba más._ Detente. _Llegó hasta el final de la espalda. Él no dejaba de gritar. De suplicar.

Minutos después se cansó. Se cansó de ver tanta sangre en el suelo. Se cansó se ver a su hermano llorar. Se cansó. Decidió darle fin. Le volvió a voltear la cabeza. Iba a matarlo, pero aún no. Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y le susurró:

"Yo la maté" Él abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Itachi sonrió y de un rápido corte, se llevó su vida. Lo dejó caer al suelo, con un ruido sordo.

Todo había acabado. Se había llevado a la víctima y al victimario.

Lo había logrado. Ellos no podrían volver a estar juntos.

_·_

_¿O sí?_

_·_

* * *

Este me gustó aún más que el anterior. Puedo amar a Sasuke, pero me da igual. Me gustó este cap.

¿Reviews?


	3. El asesino

Como lo prometí, aquí está la última parte de esta trilogía sádica. Me ha gustado mucho compartir esta historia con ustedes y AGRADECERÍA que recibiera más reviews (:

Ha sido una buena experiencia dejar mi romanticismo de lado y meterme en la mente de un psicópata. Ha sido un giro imprevisto, sin embargo, ha sido un buen cambio, lo cual no significa que dejaré el gore o dejaré el romance. Seguiré con el romance, no sé aún si haré otro fic gore.

Espero les guste (:

* * *

**·**

**El asesino**

**·**

Salió de la casa de su difunto hermano. Se encaminó por las frías calles. Todo seguía normal. El silencio lo carcomía. Avanzó sigilosamente hacia le parque. Se acercó a una banca del parque. Se dejó caer. Suspiró.

Había asesinado sádicamente a dos personas esa misma noche. Esa noche la recordaría por siempre, y de seguro tendría mil y un pesadillas, pero había logrado su cometido. Ellos no podrían volver a estar juntos. Jamás. Él se había encargado de eso.

Volvió a pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Era muy posible que la policía lo descubriera y le dieran cadena perpetua. Sus músculos se tensaron. Tal vez la mejor opción era simplemente huir, para evitar ser capturado. Ese era el plan: huir.

¿Huir a dónde? – se volvió a preguntar. Ya no tenía familia, menos amigos. ¿A dónde pensaba que iba a huir? Estar en la intemperie no le serviría de mucho y en el caso de que la policía lo incriminara en los asesinatos… todo el país lo buscaría.

No importaba. Ya había logrado lo que quería. Ellos no podrían volver a estar juntos. Si ella no era de él, no sería de nadie más… nunca más.

Itachi suspiró. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a divagar en su mente, hasta que… pensó en el estúpido error que había cometido. En vez de hacer que jamás volvieran a estar juntos, había hecho que estuvieran juntos… por siempre. Había sido tan imbécil… ¿Cómo diablos no lo había visto antes?

Primero la había matado a ella, y luego a él. Ahora los dos estaban muertos… en el otro mundo, el cielo, el infierno, donde sea. Pero… estaban juntos. Se sintió como una basura. ¿Había asesinado a su esposa y a su hermano para nada? Le daba rabia, impotencia, cólera… Por fin ellos estaban juntos y él no podía hacer nada. En lugar de separarlos… los había juntado más, si eso era posible.

Dio un rugido lleno de rabia y golpeó la banca con sus puños. Respiraba agitadamente. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse sentado sin hacer nada. Tenía que separarlos. Él no iba a permitir que ellos estuvieran juntos. Si ella no estaba con él… no estaría con nadie, y menos con el tonto de su hermano.

¿Pero cómo? Él no podía verlos, no podía tocarlos, no podía siquiera contactarlos…

_·_

_¿O sí?_

_·_

Si ellos estaban en el mundo de los muertos… lo único que tenía que hacer era entrar a ese mundo. El mundo en el cual sólo hay una forma de entrar. La muerte. Era una idea súbdita, sin embargo no dejaba de ser lógica. Tenía que entrar al mundo de los muertos. Tenía que morir.

Observó su kunai. Aún estaba manchado de sangre. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese sería el arma culpable de tres asesinatos… Se puso el arma al cuello. ¿Realmente valía la pena morir? La respuesta vino más rápido que la pregunta. Sí. Si ella no estaba con él, lo que ahora sucedía, no estaría con nadie. Esa idea estaba clavada en su mente. Debía cumplir con su objetivo. Tenía que separarlos. Tenía que morir.

Presionó el kunai. Era imposible. Había asesinado a dos personas esa noche y ahora era incapaz de hacer lo mismo consigo mismo. Tenía que hacerlo. Pensó en ellos dos, juntos, abrazándose, besándose… burlándose de él. No lo permitiría.

Con un rápido movimiento movió el arma letal a través de todo su cuello.

Fue rápido.

_Sintió la sangre correr por su pecho._

_Su vista se nubló._

_Sonrió._

_Se dejó caer en la banca._

_Cerró los ojos._

_Había muerto._

* * *

Nadie se esperaba que Itachi muriera, ¿eh? Si Itachi tenía que morir en mi fic, no iba a ser asesinado, JAMÁS. Ni lo iban a atrapar los policías, JAMÁS. ¿Creían que Itachi diría fin y ya? No, pues Itachi piensa en todo, también en el otro mundo estarán juntos. Será por eso que me gusta tanto Itachi (más que Sasuke)

Reviews porfaaaa! (:


End file.
